Maybe Now, Maybe Later, Maybe Never
by Gunsmith3000
Summary: Disjointed plot bunnies, possible additions or scenes to my other works, possible future fics, one-shot ficlet dump concerning Xander Harris.


Disclaimers: All rights to Buffy, The Vampire Slayer and its characters belong to Joss Whedon, WB and Paramount. All rights to other identifiable characters belong to Marvel Entertainment.

-XLH-

My name was Alexander Lavelle Harris.

Yes, I'm not joking that WAS my name.

I was once a native of a world its inhabitants called: Earth. It is a blue-green world orbiting a relatively young yellow star with at least, by current data, ten planets orbiting it. There were formerly twelve by extra-galactic standard data, but the eleventh world was destroyed by a rogue planetoid and now currently formed a ring around the system between its current fourth and sixth world as an asteroid belt, they named the fourth and sixth as Mars and Jupiter respectively. By popular native belief; that it was a probable fifth world, when in fact, it was the destruction of its eleventh planet and the actual fifth was knocked out of its orbit and took its place as the last world of that system, hence the loopy orbit. The twelfth planet was also knocked out of its orbit due to its smaller size and smashed into Jupiter, but since it was roughly smaller than Pluto the impact wasn't enough to knock that gas giant out of its own orbit. By extra-galactic reference, Earth is located at 8293451.99285334 by 69266372894.003, give or take a few decimal points due to intergalactic drift.

Yes, I know that is far from here and very far from your reach and capabilities, but I felt that you should know that you are not alone in the universe.

-XLH-

The three-foot high, green humanoid looked up and listened to the being before him. Its eyes; though tinged with fear, was also full of awe at the reflective being as it spoke to him in an unknown language.

It wasn't long ago that he had been separated with his nomadic tribe as he hunted for food for his clutch mate. He had chased down a wounded rusna'k – a deer-like animal –atop a high hill, only to slip and fell over the edge before he could catch his quarry. To his surprise, he didn't fall down to his death, but was instead saved by a being unlike no other his tribe had ever encountered before.

And what was even more surprising, the being spoke to him in an unknown language. He believed it was telling him that he should go back to his tribe to protect them and spread the word that they should rise up and stop being nomads; for these lands are now theirs.

-XLH-

Knowing that he wasn't getting through to the person he was talking to – well, at least he THOUGHT it was a person – he simply nodded as he finished his impromptu lecture to the alien (in his point of view) whose life he recently saved and waved goodbye as he flew upwards and outwards of the current planet he had visited for the past few days.

Somehow, the loneliness that he had gained since that fateful Halloween that exiled him from his home world seemed a bit more bearable in the face of exploration. He may no longer be human, but the all too human thirst for knowledge still burned within him to seek out and explore new horizons.

-XLH-

He bowed in thanks and reverence to the retreating god that stood atop a gleaming, elongated disk as it returned to the heavens.

"This moment must be remembered for the posterity of my people." He thought as he took out a stone dagger that was usually used to strip the flesh of their kill and began carving into the rocky hillside, once he was done, he retraced his steps back to his now dead prey and back to his people.

-XLH-

There were still many wonders out there, the being that was formerly Alexander "Xander" Harris thought, and he owed it in memory of his friends to see them all.

And maybe make new friends along the way as he surfed through the corridors of space.

-XLH-

As the years passed on that planet; the legendary tale of the tribe's first leader appointed by their star god was passed down from generation to generation, and the place where he carved the depiction of their meeting was hailed as the holiest of grounds in their culture.

-The End?-

A/N:  
This little plot bunny came in the middle of me fixing up the next chapters of Iron Tau'ri (70 percent done) and Iron Magius Supremus (20 percent done) while I was bored and looked through the current challenges. Challenge 5927 from Stridermew on TTH is to blame for this little inspiration. In any case, I should also post my Halloween AVGN-xover entitled "Pocket Protectors" as the second chapter in this collection of ficlets that may or may not be future fics or future additions to my stories. When I find the time, I may also post in here some of my throwaway scenes that never made it to Iron Tau'ri and others.

Note that not ALL of my ficlets will be partial responses to challenges though... so keep in mind that I didn't add that as a tag because it really isn't. So if anyone sees an idea they like and want to continue it, let me know.

For this fic:

Challenge 5927: Unchained Herald challenge by Stridermew:

Xander dresses as the Silver Surfer for Halloween and gains the Power Cosmic. Unable to forevermore take his former human form, and in a universe where there is no Galactus to serve or protect against; he wanders the corridors of space to find his destiny.


End file.
